gakuen_heavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Keita Itō/Image Gallery
Official Anime Gallery Keita Ito and chibi.jpg Keita in a dress.png Keita Hot Hot Winter Heaven.jpg Keita on the grass.jpg Keita and Yuki high five.jpg Keita and Yuki chibi's.jpg Keita and Yuki exhausted.jpg Keita with bubbles.jpg Older and younger Keita.jpg Gakuen Heaven 10th Anniversary.jpg Keita and Yuki with hands touching together.jpg Keita, Kazuki, Nakajima, Kaoru, Niwa, and Omi Anime.jpg Keita and Kazuki holding hands.jpg Keita and Kazuki with hands together and stretched out.jpg Keita smiling happily.jpg Keita kidnapped.gif Keita holding a puppy.jpg Keita with a popsicle.png Keita standing against a door.jpg Keita with sheets wrapped around his body.jpg Keita lying with sheets.png Keita wrapped in ribbons & chocolate with Niwa & Nakajima.jpg Nakajima showing affection towards Keita during the night.png Keita feeling uneased with Nakajima's hand around his neck.jpg Keita wearing a lei & carrying a inner tube.jpg Keita with a pencil in his mouth & on a blanket.png GH Anime Calender Jan-Feb.jpg Keita original GH CGS.jpg Keita & Niwa lying in the grass.jpg Spray & Nitro Doujin Keita & Akira.jpg Spray & Nitro Keita & Makoto.jpg Keita & Kazuki in the clouds.jpg Keita & Kazuki making a heart.jpg Nakajima grabbing ahold of Keita's chin.jpg Keita with a feather & Nakajima with a hawk.jpg Keita sleeping with a sheet over his body & Nakajima with him.jpg Keita & the others as Power Rangers.jpg Keita & Nakajima near the curtains during the night.jpg Keita being held by Nakajima and kissed by Omi.jpg Keita and Omi with a stuffed figure.jpg Keita and Kazuki tied together by a bow.jpg Keita and Kazuki Official Artbook.jpg Keita with Kaoru Official Artbook.jpg Keita and Niwa with a dolphin.jpg Keita and Nakajima Official Artbook.jpg Gakuen Heaven Anime Clearfile.jpg Keita with Omi and Nakajima Good-B Cover.jpg Keita and Koji with petals.jpg Keita being painted on his chest by Iwai.jpg Keita on a T-shirt.jpg Keita and Kazuki with arms together.jpg Keita, Niwa, Iwai, and Koji in the sauna.jpg Jin Route Gallery Jin patting Keita's head.jpg Iwai Route Gallery Iwai with his burning paintings.jpg Keita and Iwai go shopping.jpg Keita and Iwai kiss.jpg Keita being kissed by Iwai.jpg Iwai lays on Keita.jpg Keita trying to talk to Iwai.jpg Keita puts his arms around Iwai.jpg Keita & Iwai looking at a book.jpg Omi Route Gallery Keita worrying about Omi.jpg Keita and Omi kissing.jpg Keita being kissed by Omi.jpg Omi, Kaoru, and Nakajima with a tiger and dragon.jpg Keita meets with Omi at a park.jpg Keita & Omi in a circle surrounded by candles.jpg Keita with Omi's arms wrapped around Keita's waist.png Omi making love to Keita.jpg Keita being loved by Omi.jpg Naruse Route Gallery Gakuen Heaven Naruse kissing Keita.jpg Gakuen Heaven Naruse playing tennis.jpg Keita and Naruse in a store.jpg Naruse licking Keita's wounds.jpg Naruse giving Keita a necklace.jpg Keita, Kazuki, and Naruse.jpg Keita and Naruse see a bird.jpg Keita and Naruse on the grass.jpg Keita and Naruse in bed.jpg Keita having lunch with Naruse.gif Keita & Naruse kissing under a tree.jpg Nakajima Route Gallery Nakajima meets Keita at the car.jpg Niwa and Nakajima fighting.jpg Omi, Kaoru, and Nakajima with a tiger and dragon.jpg Keita about to kiss Nakajima.jpg Keita and Nakajima with shirts unbuttoned.jpg Keita soaked with Nakajima near him.jpg Nakajima near a full moon.jpg Nakajima holding Keita's arms against the bookshelf.png Nakajima cornering Keita on a desk.jpg Keita being soaked and kissed by Nakajima.jpg Koji Route Gallery Koji brings Keita a gift.jpg Koji on top of Keita.jpg Koji putting his hands against a wall with Keita in between.jpg Koji teaching Keita to shoot.gif Koji washing Keita's hair.png Niwa Route Gallery Keita and Niwa stopping a guy.jpg Keita fishing with Niwa.jpg Keita and Niwa with his motorcycle.jpg Niwa wiping away Keita's tears.jpg Niwa grabs on to Keita's tie.jpg Niwa carrying Keita in his arms.jpg Keita wiping away tears with Niwa near him.jpg Keita getting closer to Niwa.jpg Keita and Niwa near a sunset.jpg Niwa holding Keita.jpg Niwa places his arm around Keita.jpg Keita and Niwa with snow monkeys.jpg Niwa protecting Keita from kidnapping.gif Niwa and Kazuki in a fight.gif Niwa & Keita feeling anxious.gif Kaoru Route Gallery Kaoru kissing Keita's hand.jpg Keita touches Kaoru.jpg Keita laying on Kaoru.jpg Keita and Kaoru on the couch together.jpg Kaoru sleeping.jpg Kaoru pointing a gun at the theif.jpg Kaoru near a sunset.jpg Keita and Kaoru during the night.jpg Omi, Kaoru, and Nakajima with a tiger and dragon.jpg Keita looking over at Kaoru in bed.jpg Kazuki Route Gallery Kazuki showing Keita his book.jpg Keita and Kazuki kiss in the director's room.jpg Kazuki kissing Keita on the mouth.jpg Keita and Kazuki exploring together.jpg Keita and Kazuki holding each other at night.jpg Kazuki reaching his hand out.jpg Keita being kissed on the cheek by Kazuki.jpg Kazuki & Naruse fighting.jpg Kazuki hugging Keita in the water.jpg Keita & Kazuki studying.jpg Keita lying on top of Kazuki.jpg Kazuki showing affection towards Keita against a desk.jpg Keita & Kazuki leaning against the director's desk.jpg Kazuki with his arms locked around Keita.jpg Satoshi Route Gallery Keita and Satoshi doing experiments.jpg Keita and Satoshi at the beach.jpg Keita and Satoshi trying to get Tonosama.jpg Keita holding Satoshi.jpg Keita trying to protect Satoshi.jpg Satoshi teaching the class.jpg Keita and Satoshi kiss.jpg Shunsuke Route Gallery Keita and Shunsuke side by side.jpg Keita and Shunsuke kiss.jpg Shunsuke helping Keita warm up.jpg Keita riding a bike.gif Keita carrying Shunsuke.jpg Keita checking up on Shunsuke.jpg Category:Galleries